


Snakes and Lions

by Sherlockia903



Series: Colision of The Houses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockia903/pseuds/Sherlockia903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fred weasley fins an owl he's never seen before at the burrow, he wonders who it belongs to and tries to give the letter to the owner. curiouse, he opens to and find a picture of a beautiful girl and tries to find her. for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day at the burrow. two cold. it was even supposed to be April. Fred Weasley was starring out the kitchen window, watching the  
rain hit the glass glumly. Ron and Hermione were on a date at the cinema and Harry and Ginny were shopping in Diagon ally with his twin, George. so it was just him, mum and the house. dad was always at work, his mum never really noticed him, she couldn't even tell the difference between him and his brother.  
"Hmm..." thought Fred deeply. it was going to be his fifth year back at Hogwarts in two weeks. that meant coming up with more new ideas for pranks to pull, not alone with the business he and George had made. Great. He turned his head and slouched against the wall. he took out his wand and rolled it in his fingers, the hard cool wood felt nice.  
"expect o-patronum!" Fred whispered and out bounced a silver ferret. it swam on it back in the air around him. he tried to grab the silver trail it left behind but it dissolved in his hand, along with the rest of the ferret. he let out a big sigh and closed his eyes.  
"Fred?" his eyes snapped open to find his mother towering over him.  
"Fred, I know you have nothing to do, But if your going to sleep, do it in your room!" she said in her stern voice and walked away. He got up and turned towards when suddenly a loud thud hit the window.  
"Fred?! what was that?!" Mrs weasley called from up stairs.  
"nothing! Knocked something over, that's all!" he yelled back.  
"Be careful!" he walked over to the window and opened it. it was a barn owl, not belonging to any of the weasleys. He took it in and carried it in his shirt. it was raining and all of its feathers were wet. he hid it in his shirt and ran up to his room. he closed the door behind me and locked it. he sat on his bed and laid the wet owl on his bed pillow.  
"who are you?" he calmly said in interest. the owl was holding a letter in its beak. he took it and read the neat hand writing on the front.  
'Erin Crimson, 44 netro street, andover' "Andover? that's not far from here you must of gotten lost" he spoke.  
Because he had a curiosity for things, he opened the letter, it read: 'Erin! hey, it has been ages, i cant believe you're coming to Hogwarts! i hope you get into hufflepuff, like me! speaking of it, i found an old picture off you and me the other day. I thought I may return it to you! Lots of Love, Celia Mayden' Celia? Fred knew her. he took the picture out and looked at it. he instantly knew he Celia was, but not the other girl. She had short, Brown hair with a thick over lapping fringe that nearly covered her eyes. nearly. he eyes, a very light shade of grey. almost white even. she wasn't the skinniest girl in Hogwarts but that didn't matter. Celia had her arms around Erin's neck, smiling her head off. Erin on the other hand, had a distant sadness on her face. a sad secret, hiding in her beautiful eyes. Fred shook his head for a moment and smiled. this Erin was beautiful, and he had to meet her.


	2. Thoughts

As soon as it stopped raining, and the owl had dried, Fred set it free but kept the letter and the photo. Maybe he could get to know her by returning it. he kept them both under his pillow from prying eyes. Everyone was back now and it was close to Dinner. Fred was still in his room when George instantly appeared out of thin air. It didn't surprise him.  
"Hey Freddie! Listen i have some ideas for our business, how about instant darkness powder? you throw some on the ground and-" but he was interrupted when Fred let out a sigh.  
"you Alright Fred?"  
"fine, just tired" he replied.  
"Oh, well, do you want anything to eat? cus dinners nearly ready." he shook his head and laid on his side.  
"well, okay, night Freddie" He said. he turned off the lights and left Freddy in the darkness. he Turned over to his Table and grabbed his wand.  
"luminous!" he whispered and the end of his wand lit up. he reached under the pillow and took out the photo. But what if she had a boyfriend? or was a slytherin? the family wouldn't approve for one. hundreds of questions filled his mind. but he shook it off and said she couldn't be that bad. suddenly, he couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and soon fell asleep. he awoke when a noise hit the floor. his wand. THE PHOTO! he yelled in his mind and scrambled around the darkness trying to find it. he did and picked up his wand to place it back on the table. there was a plate there that held a slice of chocolate cake. he smiled and took a bite. the rich creamy texture ran through his mouth while Erin was still on his mind. the next few days were boring. it was still raining and everyone was going out except for Fred. Erin was on his mind 24/7. he didn't dare tell anyone else what happened with the owl. that was just his little secret in his mind full of thoughts.


	3. Hogwarts

"Come on! Come on everyone!" yelled Mrs Weasley as the whole family pushed there Lug-edge.  
"Okay, Ginny your first, Fred, George your next!" ordered Mrs Weasley as Ginny ran through the barrier. Fred tucked his long ginger hair behind his ears and ran through. fifteen minutes later and Fred was sitting in an empty compartment, waving his parents goodbye as the train began to move. Half an hour of sitting there alone looking at the photo and wandering what she was Like, a Girl knocked on the glass door and asked if she could sit here.  
"of course, sit down" he chuckled.  
"thanks..." she whispered and sat opposite of him. he could tell she had been crying.  
"hi, my names Fred" he smiled and held out his hand.  
"Erin, Erin Crimson" and shook.  
Fred's Heart skipped a beat. "so, so YOU'RE Erin?" he asked. she looked up and showed him her tear stained face.  
"how do you know me? oh god, people have been spreading rumors oh my god...." she put her head down and raised her hands over her ears breaking down. she was about to let it.  
"no wait! I'm sorry, i shouldn't have put it like that, i mean, our post got mixed up and well, sorry i kinda opened it" he handed her the letter and photo and made a fake sad expression. she smiled a little and sat back down. she looked up through her hair and smiled.  
"you are funny, that's the first time I've laughed in quite some time." she chuckled and wiped the tears away. she read the letter and let out a sigh.  
"whats wrong?" Fred questioned her as smile faded.  
"i don't want to be in hufflepuff" they both began laughing and then stopped when they looked at each other. they spent the next hour talking about Hogwarts and that Erin had been already taught the basics from her cousin and a few other members of the family and that she had been moved into the fifth year.  
"I like your hair, I've met people who are ginger but never really got along, so, speaking your the only friend of mine that's ginger. well, my only friend at the moment" she smiled slightly.  
"thanks, Ginger sorta runs in the family" he replied but before he could say another word, George opened the door of the compartment.  
"there you are! I been looking for you everywhere! who's this?" he nodded at Erin. Erin looked stars trucked.  
"there are two of you? Jesus Christ...." she nearly yelled.  
"this is my friend Erin, Erin, this is my Twin George" Fred introduced. they shook hands.  
"well, at least i know where you are. anyways, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 2 hours and you know how long the changing rooms can take. so i thought I'd let you know it would be best to get dressed now" he explained. he said goodbye and shut the door.  
"he's right. changing room line goes on all the way down the train. but i usually get dressed in here. if i go get changed in the changing rooms, I'll let you get dressed here. just close the blinds and lock the door."  
Erin gave a nod and said thanks.  
so Fred helped her with her suitcase and went to get changed into the changing rooms. he got changed as fast as he could and came back as he tapped on the door. he heard a click and the door opened.  
"oh" she said as she looked at what he was wearing. a grey jumper and white shirt underneath with a pair of black trousers and shoes. a shiny bright red gryffindor logo in the right hand corner of his jumper.  
she was wearing the same, only with a plain grey jumper, black skirt and tights with knee high black boots. there was no logo of anything on her jumper. she touched his badge on his jumper.  
"your badge appears when you get sorted. and because of the leap year, i think you may be the only one getting sorted" his smile faded when he saw her eyes flicker with fear.  
"err, but i think you can privet sorting by Dumbledore himself. i think" he said and saw the fear go down a bit. they sit down with Erin sitting next to Fred this time. she soon yawned.  
"you can have a small kip if you want. we wont be at Hogwarts for a couple of hours yet." she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. he shifted her and soon she was curled up in his lap. Fred couldn't help but smile and start gently playing with her hair. he moved her fringe out the way to reveal dark medium eye brows that suited her. he smiled, kissed her forehead and let her sleep.


	4. A Short Walk

"Erin! Erin, wake up sleepy head, were here! Fred whispered in her ear. she got up and stretched. she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, it was dark out now and could only see the lights of the windows of the huge castle.  
"wow..." Erin gasped as Fred laughed. he gently shifted her on his lap and placed his hands on her waist, so they where both looking out the window.  
"Fred, i head rum ours that slytherins don't get on well with other houses" Erin asked.  
"well, there's this bully in slytherin, who makes slytherin look like a bad house, that and most people think if your in slytherin then your going to become the next dark lord" he explained.  
"well, if i get put in slytherin, then would it be wrong for us to be friends?" she asked. Fred didn't say anything at first.  
"screw what people think. if were going to be friends, then I'll be your friend for whatever house your put in" he spoke. she smiled and hugged him. they broke apart and went into convocation while sorting out the bags. 10 minutes later they where carrying there hand lug-edge while there pets and suitcase were taken into the castle.  
"damn it! because we were the last off the train we missed the last carriage" he cursed under his breath. he finally let out a sigh and turned to Erin.  
"we're going to have to walk" he sighed.  
"shouldn't we let Dumbledore know?" she suggested.  
"we have no owl" he laughed. there, Erin sat on the ground and reached into her bag and pulled out a Biro and notepad. she scribbled on it saying her and Fred Weasley where to be late and that if she could have a privet sorting. she got up, ripped the page out and placed the pen and book into her bag.  
"okay, so we have have a note-" but was cut of when Erin let out a loud whistle. there swooped down the same barn owl as Fred rescued.  
"hello, so he's yours? i rescued him from the rain" Fred explained as Erin handed the owl the note.  
"yes, poor Margalo got blown of course, he's usually a good deliver but he got blown of course. and he's not mine. he's my cousin but i use him now and again when i need him" and with that, the bird flew up into the night sky.  
"we better start walking then" Fred nodded to the pathway between the trees. they headed up past the gates. "so, why were you crying?" Fred asked.  
"well, Celia is my cousin and she got annoyed when i didn't reply to a letter i never got. she said she'd ignore me at Hogwarts now, so i guess your my only friend." and she smiled. Fred felt guilty and tried not to show it.  
"its okay, it was no ones fault, besides i have you" she smiled. a gust of wind blew he fringe out of her eyes. the moon lit them up and made them sparkle. they spent the next five minutes until they reached the door of the castle, where professor mcgonigal was waiting.  
"ah, there you two are, professor Dumbledore received your note Erin. you two have only missed ten minutes of the feast. Erin, you are to go to the headmasters office for your privet sorting. in the mean time, you may go sit were you wish for tonight's feast" Erin looked at Fred and smiled.  
"are you two- an item?" she asked gesturing her finger between the two. Erin and Fred shook their heads and chuckled.  
"oh, well lets get to the feast" and both of them followed. that night, Erin sat at the gryffindor table , everyone instantly became friends with her and was welcomed to sit with them anytime. the question of what "are erin and Fred a couple" popped up a few times. but they laughed it off and placed it at the back of their minds. both of them eat a chicken bacon creamy sauce with pasta and for desert a sweet blueberry muffin with ice cream of that they shared. after dinner it was time for Erin to get sorted. she had invited Fred to come along, also she needed someone to know where the office was. when they got closer to the office Erin got more nervous.  
"hey, I'm going to still be friends with you, you know." he looked at her and held his hand out. she gladly took it and squeezed it gently. when they reached the door she looked at him.  
"friends?" she asked  
"friends" he replied.  
and both knocked. there they let go of each others hands and the door opened. there stood professor Dumbledore with a kind smile on his face.  
"ah, so you must be Erin! aw, iv heard so much about you from your cousin, Celia and i see you have become friendly with Mr Weasley here, are you two?" he pointed his finger at both of them.  
"no sir, just friends" Fred replied.  
"Forgive me, now are you here to get sorted Erin> of course you are, take a seat" he gestured towards his beautiful engraved chair.  
"because you seem rather nervous, you can sit in my chair." Erin walked over and took a seat. her eyes filled with worry as she looked at Fred as Dumbledore came over with the hat.  
"you look as though its about you eat your head!" Laughed Dumbledore.  
"is it?" she asked. Fred and Dumbledore laughed.  
"just stay relaxed" and Fred came over to hold her hand. she instantly calmed down. Dumbledore placed the hat on her mop-top hair do. the hat instantly came to life making Erin jump.  
"aha, Erin Crimson" croaked the hat.  
"you have a very dark past and have made many new friends. you will have a bright future though. Erin Crimson, I place you in Slytherin."


	5. Friends

Erin didn't say anything.  
"ah, slytherin, a very miss-understood house. I'm sure the hat has put you there for a good reason" he took the hat of and opened the door for them.  
"remember, it's the miss-understood that can bring people together" and with that Erin and Fred left the office.  
"i think I'm going to be sick" she whispered, suddenly a flash of light shined on her chest. the slytherin badge appeared. Erin burst into tears.  
"I-I-I cant be in slytherin!" she sobbed.  
"F-Fred, i, cant go to the dungeons" as more tears fell from her eyes. Fred took her hands and held them.  
"well, why don't you stay in the gryffindor common room tonight" he replied.  
she looked up and showed him her eyes. she smiled  
"thank you" she whispered and Fred wiped the tears away. they both headed to the Gryfindor common room. they both stood by a wide portrait with a fat lady sleeping.  
"damn it, looks like were have to take the secret entrance me and George made last year" he moved beside the curtain next to the portrait and pulled Erin through the hole in the wall. There was no one in the common room other than them. the fire was still glowing so they went and sat down by it.  
"Fred, i don't know how on earth i am going to repay you. you have been so kind to me" Erin spoke gently. the Glow of the fire hit her eyes.  
Fred cleared his throat.  
"well, i have something to confess, when i got that picture of you..." he trailed off. he looked at her. he gulped.  
"i, thought you were the most beautiful girl I've seen...no, you ARE the most beautiful girl I've seen. you don't need to repay me, as long as were friends, then that's brilliant." he finally spoke the truth. Erin didn't say anything.  
"oh god, your mad. this is too soon. iv only known you for a day and I'm making out that I'm madly in love with you" he laughed nervously.  
"aren't you?" she asked, her eyebrows arched, lips slightly parted.  
"yer, yer, i guess i am..." he finally admitted. they didn't speak for a few minutes.  
"everyone said something was up..." she said.  
"well yer, when everyone said where we a couple? well, I'm a gryffindor and your a slytherin, it-it wouldn't be right..." he trailed off not meaning it. that's when Erin's heart snapped in two.  
"but.." Fred paused.  
"sometimes, love can be so transparent, that, you know, when you see that person. that person that you would do anything for. someone that holds you down to earth, but your not really sure of anything anymore other than that person" Fred whispered looking at Erin straight in the eyes. another tear rolled down her cheek. Fred moved his hand up to her face and wiped it away and cupped his hand around her face.  
"Fred..." she whispered. Fred, very slowly Leaned his head down. so close to hers now, she could feel the warm breath of his, coming out jaggeder from those light pink parted lips of his, with his tad tanned skin against pale white skin. there lips where millimeters away when Erin whispered.  
"i love you two" and Fred ever so gently pressed his lips against hers. they pasted slowly after twenty seconds. they kissed again and soon Fred started moving his lips against hers, in perfect harmony and synchronized movements. soon, there was nothing but the fire crackling and the sounds of little kisses filling the empty common room. when they stopped kissing, Fred got up and took harry s invisibility cloak. he left a note explaining why he took it and wrapped Erin up in it. he took her shoes and clothes off, leaving her in her under garments and wrapped up in an invisibility cloak. picking her up bridal style, he took her up to the boys bedroom and placed her invisibly body in an abandoned boys bed in the corner. but just as he was going to his own, a hand tugged on his shirt. he smiled and stripped to his under wear and climbed in the bed with her, embracing the sleeping Erin in his arms. he stayed like that for the rest of the night, laying wide away and wondering about what was going to happen in the morning.


	6. Skinny Love

The next morning, when Fred woke, he found all the boys in the dormitory gone. it was a Sunday so all the students did whatever they pleased. he turned over to see the head of a sleeping Erin. he stroked her face gently and her eye lids fluttered open and she smiled.  
"morning sleepyhead" he smiled  
"morning" she replied in a yawn. suddenly, memories returned about yesterday.  
"what am i going to do Fred?" she whispered, worry in her voice.  
"well, lets get some food in you first" they both got up and Fred turned to give her some privacy as she changed into a simple red T-shirt and a pair of beige saggy trousers with huge pockets on the side. accompanied by some black converse.  
when they were both dressed, they headed down to the great hall for breakfast.  
"you can sit anywhere for breakfast and lunch its just dinner where you have to sit with your house" He explained. so Fred and Erin sat by each other at the empty end of the gryffindor table. many gryffindors waved at Fred.  
while Fred took a bite out of his toast, a tall skinny slythering boy with blond hair walked over to them.  
"so you must be the new girl, don't see why your hanging out with a weasley let alone a gryffindor. you didnt come to our dormatry last night, where were you?" he spat, giving Fred the evil eye.  
"Dumbledore said I could stay with the gryffindors last night" she lied back in defense mode.  
"naff off malfoy! get back to ye own house!" Fred laughed. Malfoy have a scowl.  
"your not a slythering. you don't even belong in Hogwarts if the hat put you in the wrong house" and with that, he walked back to his friends.  
"we need to talk to Dumbledore" Fred said, finishing off his toast.  
"if he cant make you move house, then, i dunno, we could ask if you could stay with the gryffindors for a while at least. everyone likes you" he finished. Erin nodded and they both got up to head to his office. once they got there, they knocked and severus snape opened the door. he glared at them and walked past them.  
"who's that?" Erin asked.  
"professor snape, he's head of slytherin and teaches potions, but we all know he's after defense against the dark arts" he explained. Erin watched him walk down the corridor.  
"come in" called Dumbledore.  
"hello sir, we weren't interrupting anything were we?" Fred asked as they shut the door behind them.  
"not at all my dear boy! now, what can i do for you two?" he asked with a smile.  
"well, Erin hasn't been getting on well with the other slytherins, let alone fitting in. she had to sleep in the gryffindor common room last night as she was a bit scared" Fred explained. Dumbledore nodded sympathetically.  
"if there is any possible way Erin could move houses, then gryffindor has welcomed her in already" Fred begged.  
"he's a real friend, isn't he Erin?" he asked.  
"he's the best friend i could of had, sir." she replied, a smile creeping on Fred's face.  
"well, i cant move you into another house, just as you cant choose your family members. but, i can move you into the gryfindoor common room, for a while, just as you can try and make peace with the slytherins" He told them. Erin had doudts at first, but thought about and smiled.  
"Fred, if you said she was welcome in already, then I'm sure you will be both just fine." Dumbledore spoke as both of them smiled at each other.  
"then it's settled, i will send a letter to miniver letting her know to set up another bed in the dormitory. in the mean time, why doesn't Mr weasley show his friend around, its a lovely day outside" he smiled Kindly,  
"thank you sir, for everything" fred said as he opened the door to Erin.  
"remember Erin, it is the miss-understood that bring people together" Dumbledore spoke as she felt a wash of deja vu wash over her. she nodded and walked out the door, closing the door behind her. she jumped into Fred's arms.  
"thank you, thank you, thank you!" she laughed and held both hand on his face, his long ginger hair in her fingers.  
"you are too good for me" she spoke calmly.  
"no, Erin, you are too good for me" and he gently pressed his lips to hers. they parted lips and leaned each others foreheads together. light grey starring into a light hazel. soon they heard footsteps and had to break apart.  
"so, what do you want to do today?" Fred asked. Erin shrugged.  
"hmm... lets go hang out at the lake" Fred suggested. Erin nodded and the both made there way down to the lake. soon, they where sitting underneath a shady tree where no one was around. the lake brightly shimmering out in the sunlight. it was very hot and they were soon by laying on there jumpers. Erin leaned herself up on her arm and looked down at the twin.  
"your hair gets light in the sun, its almost like its blond sometimes" she laughed and he opened his eyes. she leaned down and gently kissed him. soon she was snuggling into his arms and his long hair tickled her nose.  
"if we go around showing everyone we're going out, they'll tear us apart because of our houses" Fred explained with fear in his voice. there was silence for a seconds.  
"how about we have secret dates?" Erin suggested with joking in her voice.  
"god, how cheesy dose that sound?" laughed Fred, but they both agreed.  
"I wanna stay like this forever" Erin whispered as she lay her head on his chest.  
"me too" he sighed and kissed her forehead.


	7. Christmas

the months flew by and Erin seemed to accepted by the other gryffindors. the slytherins on the other hand seemed to despise her. called her traitor if they passed her.  
her and Fred's relationship grew stronger but they still had to keep it a secret until they felt the time was right. they also had secret places for make out sessions. they got to tongues but never went further than that. Erin was still fifteen. Fred still found time for his business with George. Erin mostly bought instant darkness powder for a quick snog with Fred in potions.  
it was soon it was December and it was the last day of term. Erin seemed a little sad.  
"whats wrong?" Fred asked as she played with her breakfast that morning. she sighed.  
"when i was little, my father died, and when mum got a new guy, he-" she stopped and looked down.  
"he did things to me. i told mum but she didn't believe me and told me to get out the house. i found a nice little family after spending weeks on the streets. they adopted me and my mum handed over the papers before you could say quidditch. but, my family are away with there extended family in Hawaii, but i told them go. id have a great time at Hogwarts on Christmas. I'm just starting to regret about that now." she sighed.  
"well i was going to ask you if you wanted to spend Christmas with us. my family that is" he asked. she looked up.  
"but you said your family wouldn't approve slytherins" she replied.  
"yer, that was the catch, i hate asking you to pretend, but i want to be with you on Christmas, and I'll do anything to pay you back." he replied with sadness. he took out a gryffindor scarf. she smiled and took it from him.  
"you already have by coming into my life." and she placed the scarf around her neck.  
"besides, i needed a scarf, its getting cold outside." she smiled.  
"it suits you" he laughed.  
after breakfast, Fred went to helped Erin pack. she was just packing the last shirt when she turned around to find Fred wearing one of her Bra's on his head like a pair of ears. Erin dropped the shirts and laughed so had she fell on the bed.  
"TICKLE MONSTER!" yelled Fred and fell on her tickling at her sides while laughing there heads off. the bra soon fell off his head and they soon stopped laughing. Fred pressed his soft lips against hers and moved them slowly. Erin moved her arms around his neck. they stopped and looked into each others faces and laughed. they got up and finished packing.  
half an hour later, Fred and Erin were wrapped in there matching scarfs, marching down the snow covered grounds towards the train station with there lug edge. they there saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, packing there cases onto the train.  
"hey fellas!" called Fred as they hurried towards them.  
"hey Fred, you okay Erin?" asked Harry they nodded.  
"George is already on the train with lee and Sean" Ginny Pipped up.  
"nice scarf, Erin" Hermione spoke.  
"Erin's going to spend Christmas with us" Fred explained. he also explained about Erin being in Gryffindor rather than slytherin when she stayed with them. everyone agreed to keep it a secret from the parents.  
and with that everyone got on the train. luckily, Fred and Erin found an empty compartment. as they sat down, they noticed a slytherin scarf on the seat. Erin took it and swapped it with her Gryffindor scarf.  
"I'm not in gryffindor yet, not until i get off the train" she laughed and then tied the slytherin scarf around hers and Fred's waists. Fred did the same with his.  
"no matter what house your in, i still love you" Fred whispered. they were soon kissing and Erin soon fell asleep in Fred's arms. he soon woke her up for to get her lug edge. the train soon stopped and Erin was getting nervous and having doubts.  
"what if your parents don't like me?" she questioned.  
"there gonna love you, just as much as i do" he replied.  
"but I'm lying to them by saying I'm in gryffindor." she tilted her head slightly hiding her eyes. Fred held her hand. "there going to love you" he smiled. she smiled too. the train stopped and they got off. she switched scarfs. they stepped of the train, Fred lead her towards the family. Ron, Ginny, George and their friends she recognized but there where two adults. a mid length chubby ginger woman with a big smile on her face as she hugged George. a man, much taller and going bald with ginger hair was standing proud next to her as she hugged the rest of the children. "come on" he tugged her gently over to the group.  
"Freddie! oh welcome home! and who's this?" spoke Mrs weasley kindly.  
"this is my friend Erin" Fred smiled.  
"i said she could spend Christmas with us" Fred explained. Mrs Weasley sighed but gladly gave her a warm hug. the whole family and friends walked past the car park and where lead to three cars. another ginger adult was sitting in the front drivers seat. "Erin, this is my oldest, bill. you, Fred, George and Ginny will be with him." and Mrs Weasley opened the tiny boot to reveal it being bigger on the inside.  
"it's been enchanted" whispered Fred. as soon as all the lug edge and everyone was squished in. the car was up in the air and flying towards there home with the other two cars following behind it. half an hour later and they were flying down to the huge tall wooded house in the middle of the snow covered country side. when the car landed and Erin was given her pet, Fred came over to admire her jet black owl.  
"nice owl" he winked. she smiled and let bell damn fly out. the family headed into the house and into the rooms with the lug edge. Erin was to share with Ginny and Hermione. the three girls walked up stairs and into there room, covered with posters of wizard bands and quidditch team posters. the two girls started nattering away while Erin started unpacking. she was placing her trousers in the drawer when Ginny spoke.  
"so, Erin, are you and Fred together?" Ginny asked.  
"no, where just friends" she replied simply.  
"really? two friends that make out? yer, i saw you two making out by the lake a few months back." Ginny laughed. Erin's face went bright red.  
"don't worry, we wont tell" Erin still seemed unsure.  
"i wish you weren't in slytherin" Erin looked at the two girls with a confused face when Ginny made that comment.  
"i don't understand how slytherins are any different than gryffindors" Erin awnsered. Ginny didn't say anything.  
"everyone seems to think slytherin is bad because you-know-who came from that house. but not every slytherin will become like that. If you mean there concerned about there pride, then yes, i'll agree with you, but not all all slytherins are like that. there just proud of there house like any other students are of theirs." Erin smiled.  
"i like her" Hermione laughed.  
"but, like Fred said earlier, I'm a gryffindor here. Fred says his mum isn't fond of slytherins" Erin winked.  
"and you agreed to do what he asked?" Hermione asked.  
"yes, Fred said he would pay me back, but he already has by coming into my life and making it better" she smiled. ginny and Hermione 'aww'd'  
"I'm going to find Fred, you know where he could be?"  
"in his room, its right next door with the 'Weasley wizard wheezes' sign on the door knob. you cant miss it" Hermione sang.  
"thanks" Erin replied and left the room. she walked down the corridor until she reached the door. she gave a brief knock and entered.  
"hey Erin" Fred smiled when he saw her. it was just him and her in the room. the window was open and there, perched on the window sill was Erin's owl, Bell damn.  
"it's a little chilly, but do you want to come on a flight with me?" he nodded to his broom in the corner.  
"i don't have a broom" she replied.  
"share with me. it can carry two people and there's a nice little spot i used to go to when i was a kid. i haven't been there in a while" Erin agreed and placed her scarf on. Fred mounted his broom and Erin sat in the back, holding onto Fred. the broom lifted slowly and zoomed out the window over the white winter land. it wasn't snowing so there was no snow blowing in there faces. they soon landed on the branches of the biggest tree Erin had ever seen in her life. at least fifteen stories high and the width of three average houses pushed together. they got off the broom and walked into the hollow part of the tree.  
"this is where me and George used to play. I haven't been here in years" he lead his broom in the corner and lit a fire in a small brick fireplace. he lead her over to a scratched up old sofa. they got comfy and stared at the fire.  
"Ginny and Hermione know about us" Erin spoke concerned. Fred didn't know how to respond.  
"I know my sister and Hermione. they wouldn't tell a soul" that relieved Erin a bit as she snuggled into his arms.  
"oh and i got another confession" a smile creep-ed across her face.  
"its my birthday on Christmas" Fred laughed.  
"what a good day to be born on" he cheered. they both laughed. they spent the next few minutes with there magical make out when Fred popped the question on why she was wearing her slytherin scarf instead of her gryffindor one.  
"Fred, i cant lie to your parents" she whispered.  
"i cant bear to have that thought on my conscience all my life.  
"okay, lets go face them together" Erin nodded and smiled as Fred kissed her forehead. they mounted the broom and zoomed off back to the burrow.


	8. Birthday

They landed back in Fred and Georges room where it was half an hour til dinner. Erin kept her slytherin scarf on and kissed Fred a long, deep felt kiss as if it where there last. they walked down the stairs, Erin's heart banging against her rib cage. they entered the kitchen where Arthur was talking to Bill but stopped when he saw Erin's scarf. so did molly.  
"Fred" Arthur began but got cut off.  
"dad, mum, i know your not fond of slytherins but hear me out." he Began. and the next half hour he spent explaining about Erin. how they met, about the photo, the privet sorting. everything. even there relationship. when he had finished he paused.  
"at the end of the day, i love her and do not care what house she is in. i love her and she loves me"  
they both accepted the fact of the difference and Molly gave Erin a warm hug, which made Erin feel a lot better

***  
It was Christmas morning and everyone was downstairs apart from Erin and Fred. they had spent the night in each others arms in the attic. when they both woke, Fred pulled out a small box and gave it to her.  
"happy birthday" he sang. she took out a slightly bigger box and gave it to him.  
"merry Christmas" she laughed.  
"you first" Fred insisted. Erin smiled and opened it, to find a small dragon charm held by a small gold chain.  
"Fred..." Erin began  
"this must of cost-" she continued but was interrupted when Fred put his finger on Erin's lips.  
"shh, you deserve every thing in this world. besides its your sweet sixteenth. we're the same age now" he laughed. Erin smiled and watched Fred opened his gift. he smiled. revealing a silver chain with a little heart inscribed on the front. they both laughed as they got each other necklaces. Fred attached the neck lass around her neck and Erin did the same with his chain. they soon got up, dressed and went downstairs to have an amazing Christmas.


	9. A Surprise

the weeks flew by again and Fred was sitting at the gryffindor table, hardly touching his food, but starring at Erin sitting on the empty half of the slytherin table, not eating dinner either. her hair still looked the same length. she must of used the hair charm she learned from a book to stop it from growing. Suddenly, Fred's thoughts snapped out as Dumbledore made his usually welcome back announcement.  
"welcome back everyone to a new term at Hogwarts" there he went on about new teachers. Fred was practically about to fall asleep when.  
"also, may i remind you that in two weeks there is to be a ball for the anniversary of the opening of the school. just like the yule ball we had last year it shall be held in the great hall. teachers will send reminders too you all nearer the time, thank you!" Fred instantly looked up at Erin excitedly. she smiled her normal smile he loved and could not wait to ask her after dinner. mean while, neither of them noticed Malfoy glaring evil at them both.  
straight after, Fred ran out the Great hall, looking for Erin in the crowds.  
"Erin!" he called out, but stopped as he saw her walking out a broom closet with malfoy. her eyes wet with tears. Fred ran up to her. she lifted her head up revealing her left eye black and bruised. Fred gasped and took a better look. he then looked past her and saw malfoy smirking as the rest of the slytherins smelled his fingers. it didn't take a genius to find out what he did to her. Erin soon burst into tears as malfoy and his friends walk away down the corridor and leaving Erin and Fred in the great hall entrance with Erin sobbing into Fred's jumper.  
"did he...?" Fred started. she shook her head  
"he said i wasn't a slytherin, he said i wasn't anything. i tried to fight back but he was two strong and punched me. and while i was out." she caught her breath.  
"he, he touched me..." she finally finished and dug her head into his shoulder. and that was enough. for the first time in Fred's life REAL anger built up inside him. he never knew anger this strong before. Fred took out his wand and ran after Draco down the corridor.  
"DRACO!!!" screamed Fred. Draco turned around.  
"REDUCTO!" Fred yelled and blew him back into the wall.  
"Fred! stop!" screamed Erin. more red jinxes and hexes were fired across the room at Draco.  
"DON'T. YOU. EVER. TOUCH. HER. AGAIN!" Fred screamed as he threw spells at every word he spoke.  
"enough!" a deep voice bellowed behind them.  
"all of you get to your dormitories" snape spoke.  
"apart from you three" he pointed at Fred, Draco and Erin.  
"come with me" he spoke and they all followed him to the headmasters office.


	10. Detention

Snape knocked on the large wooded door. it opened and saw Dumbledore's smile fade. they came in, Erin with her tear stained face and black eye, Draco, his face all Fred and puffy and Fred, face red with anger and starring at malfoy.  
"head master i found these three" he looked at Erin.  
"these two, dueling in the corridors" he pointed to Draco and Fred.  
"I highly recommend you let me punish them" snape sneered.  
"now serverus, I'm sure they have a reason on why they did it. Fred, you may go first. tell us your side of the story" Dumbledore nodded before he could say another word, miniver rushed in.  
"I heard what happened" she spoke.  
"we are dealing with it, miniver. now Fred, continue" Dumbledore nodded.  
"that, EVIL, monster touched up Erin. without her consent. he called her a worthless thing that she didn't belong in Hogwarts, punched her and then touched her up leaving her in tears!" Fred explained angrily. Miniver was shocked.  
"Draco, is this true? i knew you where a trouble maker but i never thought you would go this low!" she exclaimed. Malfoy didn't say anything but looked at the floor.  
"Erin, is this true?" Dumbledore asked. Erin tilted her head and burst into tears after giving a stiff nod. Miniver went over to comfort her.  
"Fred i can understand your fury for miss Crimson, but you do not take it out on your magic and certainly not on other student, no matter what they have done." Dumbledore explained.  
"I'll give you two days detention with me here." he turned to malfoy.  
" and you. you are suspended for three weeks, i will be writing to your father tonight. how could you do this to another student. go and pack your bags" Dumbledore shooed him out the classroom with snape.  
Dumbledore went and sat by Erin. he raised his old winkled hand and lifted her Fringe up, examining her black eye.  
"that looks sore" Fred pointed out. Dumbledore nodded and took out his wand.  
"trivium empurio" he in canted as a small jet of blue liquid burst out the end of his wand and covered her bruised eye. it soon stopped and showed her eye back to normal.  
"thank you" Erin smiled.  
"Madame Pomfrey isn't the only one who knows that spell" he laughed and gave her a wink.  
"now, why don't you get to your dormitories" Dumbledoor suggested. it was getting late. Erin and Fred said goodnight and went up to the Gryffindor common room. it was empty as always so they sat down by the glowing fire.  
"oh yer, I never asked" Fred laughed.  
"do you want to go to the ball with me?" he laughed, remembering his gesture to one gryffindor girl last year. Erin accepted and they both went up to bed.  
The next day, Fred had to say goodbye to Erin as he had to go to the detention in Dumbledore's office. she waited outside for him all lunch, scared that the slytherin's would do something worse than Malfoy did. Both Erin and Fred tried to stay out of trouble as they actually wanted to go to the ball. and if anyone asked, they would reply they where friends, nothing more.  
it was potions class and Professor Snape wasn't there, so they where covered by Professor Flit wick. Erin smiled at Fred and took out the instant darkness powder. he smiled back and threw the lump of coal looking substance on the ground. the whole room was thrown into darkness. Fred grabbed Erin's face and gently but quickly kissed her, all the screaming of the students and panic of the teacher only made them smile. they both opened their eyes and saw the black smog was fading, so they stopped and carried on writing, smiling and holding each others hands under the desk.

***

soon it was the night of the ball and Fred was waiting at the bottom of the stairs by the great hall entrance, with his twin in matching suits.  
"so, who did you ask?" Fred questioned, tying his bow.  
"Katie Bell" he laughed. Katie was rather attractive and came totting over in a very revealing red dress.  
"hey sexy!" George flirted and they both walked into the hall. leaving Fred alone. Ginny came up to him.  
"hey Fred, you don't look right with your hair back" she soon took a hair brush out of her bag and brushed his hair to his middle parting and let his long ginger hair fall just past his ears.  
"thanks, i didn't really like it that anyways" he laughed, but Ginny didn't say anything as she was starring at something behind Fred. he turned around too see what baffled her. there, walking down the stairs was Erin. she had used a charm on her hair to make it grow just below her torso. she was wearing a mid length cream and emerald green satin dress with a black sash in the middle that separated the colors. she wore eye liner with pixie dust eye shadow, a small diamond was placed under her left eye and ruby red wine lipstick covered her lips. she was wearing her black school boots but they look beautiful as she polished them. Fred was memorized.  
"wow..." Fred whispered as she smiled and walked over to him.  
"your... so beautiful" and with that Fred over towards the Gryffindor statue. they walked over and had a quick make out session behind it. but they where soon interrupted as the teachers asked them to go in the hall as the dancing was beginning. they had one long last kiss and both walked passed the statue, arms both linked and they walked into the hall. it was an amazing sight. the entire hall had became a winter wonderland. there were a band that were setting up and the ceiling was snowing. it was magic.  
"meh, it looks like the yule ball we had last year" Fred said simply. Fred and Erin started out hanging out at the side the crowds of people, but people started starring at the secret couple. suddenly everyone jumped as the four long banners of the different houses burst out with a loud bang. Dumbledoor got up to speak.  
"hello! and welcome to the 400th anniversary of the opening of the school" he declared and there were an outburst of cheers from the pupils.  
"this is about the love and friendship, and peace of the four houses, so have fun!" and with that, the band began to play. it was rock n roll. Fred held out his hand and Erin firmly gripped it. she had to as Fred spun her around so many times onto the dance floor. they spent the whole night laughing and dancing. soon, it reached eleven o clock in the night and Erin went to go and drink her fire whiskey. Fred came over and joined her.  
"it's a little warm in here, don't you think? I'm going to get some air, wanna come?" Erin asked. Fred nodded and they both left the hall. Fred stopped. an idea popped in his head.  
"give me two seconds" he whipped his wand out and snapped out of thin air. he soon re appeared with his Broom.  
"lets go!" as they boy mounted. Erin sat on the broom sideways as the wind didn't blow up your skirt. they zoomed up into the high ceiling doing a loopy-loop around the entrance hall with several faces looking up. the wide doors opened and they zoomed out into the clear night sky with the stars shinning and the moon big and bright. they gently flew over the castle, over the tops of the roofs, with all the lights like little fireflies.  
"wow..." Erin sighed as she nestled her head into Fred's back while the wind gently blew a soft Breeze into Erin and Fred's hair.  
Suddenly something came out of the dark. a dark cloak come out and hit the broom. Erin screamed.  
"hang on!" Fred shouted as they nose dived towards the forbidden forest. they landed with a thump on the dirt and Erin rolled off the broom. Fred got up and ran over to her.  
"Erin! Erin? are you okay?" he spoke with worry in his voice and turned her over to face him. she had a large cut near her right eye. it was nothing serious. she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Urgg..." she moaned.  
"who's there?" a deep voice echoed. Fred got scared and looked around the dark forest for a place to hide. There, he saw a big tree with huge roots, winding and twisting to make a small entrance to an underground cave. He picked up Erin and ran to it. he could here foot steps of the strange man running behind him. he slid into the hole and looked back as he saw the man stand where he and Erin fell. hsi Broom fell into the bushes out of the mans sight. it took a while but Fred saw it was snape. was it him that knocked them of his broom? he heard him walk away and looked at Erin. the blood was leaking out more now and it was two late to get back. Fred took his wand out and cast a ball of light. they walked down the small tunnel of roots beneath the tree until they found a room.


	11. Something Lost

In the room, was a double bed and a brick fire place. there was a small wooded table at the end of the bed that held some food and medical kit. Fred placed Erin on the bed, lit the fireplace with his wand and tendered to Erin's injury's. had someone known this would happen? he started gently dabbing Erin's face with a damp cloth. she opened her eyes and stretched.  
"heyas" Fred whispered. she looked up and saw where they where. Fred explained what happened. she smiled and knelt up and placed her arms around his neck.  
"hmm, your warm." she chuckled softly. they started kissing again after looking at each others eyes. soon, they started kissing stronger and Erin was laying beneath Fred. Fred stopped kissing.  
"Erin, what Malfoy did-" but was cut off when Erin kissed him.  
"Fred, please" she begged. Fred gave up and began kissing her again. soon, his hand was unzipping her dress while staring into Erin's eyes. they slipped under the sheet, both completely naked. and they took there love from there.

***

Sunlight shone through the big twisted roots and one line of light hit Erin's face, waking herself up slowly. she sat up and covered her self with the thick blanket. she peered down and say Fred snoozing with his bear back turned to her. she looked at the floor from the edge of the bed and say her's and Fred's clothes. she sighed and fell back against her pillow. Fred turned over, he was awake but that didn't surprise her.  
she smiled weakly and snuggled into his bare chest with his arms wrapped around her.  
"what exactly happened last night?" Erin whispered into his shoulder.  
"well, after the ball, we went for a broom ride and" he paused for a moment.  
"I think snape hit us, that's how we crashed" he explained.  
"it was weird though, he chased us into this tree. there's food and a medical kit here. it's like some one knew this was going to happen and set it up" they both laid quietly for a minute.   
"hmm, that's strange. oh well, what time is it anyway?" Erin asked. Fred sat up and looked at his watch.  
"bloody hell! its one o clock in the afternoon!" he seemed surprised.  
"there probably looking for us" Erin spoke with worry in her voice. they both got up, dressed and eat the amount of food on the table. There, they made there way up the tunnel of small roots and stood in the light of the forest. Outside the entrance was Fred's broom thrown into a bush. Fred ran over to check it. it was fine and was still able to fly.  
"come on, we need to get back and soon" Fred turned around to see Erin sat down.  
"you okay?" Fred asked. Erin shook her head and threw up. Fred ran over to comfort her.  
as soon as she finished she looked up and smiled weakly. she stood up.  
"you gonna be okay?" Fred whispered. she nodded and climbed on the back of the broom with Fred.  
"I'm gonna go slow okay?" Fred spoke softly. she nodded and the broom flew upwards above the trees and flew towards the castle.  
it took half an hour before arriving at the big door and when they did, Erin collapsed off the broom, using all her strength to hold onto Fred. Fred threw the broom in the bushed and picked up the unconscious Erin. he was about to open the door and get to the hospital wing when Dumbledore stood in front of them.  
"Fred! my dear boy! what happened? is your friend alright?" Dumbledore opened the door fully and Fred walked in.  
"sir, we need to get Erin to the hospital wing, she threw up this morning but I don't know why" Fred explained. he also explained what happened with the broom, but he left out the sex. when they reached the wing, madam pomfrey tottered over and guided Fred to an empty bed and lay her there.  
"come back later" and she shooed them out. Fred went wandering the grounds, thinking about last night with Erin. he smiled at the memory. it was an experience. sex. and now that he had lost his virginity, he felt so grown up. he was about to walk to another little spot when he saw Dumbledore walking up to him.  
"hello Fred, why don't we have a chat" Dumbledore sat down. Fred gulped, hoping he didn't catch on to what happened last night.   
but he sucked it up and sat down.  
"you have been Friends with Erin for what? nearly two years now?" Dumbledoor started. Fred nodded.  
"now, what I am about to tell you, I want you to not get angry with her, as this is a time when she cannot tell you herself." Fred got scared.  
"Erin, she, she is what we call a veela. you know what a veela is?" he asked. Fred nodded. they where what a siren was but a lot worse.   
"but how could she be? she's so nice" he replied with emotion in his voice.  
"well, she is a half veela. once every few years, a veela falls in love with a muggle, or wizard of any blood status. if they come to a time when these two have a child, the child will either accept the mothers powers fully, or only accept the mothers beauty, and the fathers magical ability's. this is what Erin is" Fred didn't know how to react.  
"why are you telling me this?" Fred asked.  
"just thought you ought to know. now, go and see her. she's awake" Dumbledoor finished. Fred said goodbye and headed towards the hospital wing. when he got there, he saw Erin sitting up reading 'Hogwarts a history' she turned her head and smiled at him. Madam pomfrey came up to him.  
"there's nothing wrong with her. just morning sickness. I'll keep her in for tonight for good measure " she sounded strange. like a small flint of sadness in her voice. Fred was about to ask but she walked off before she could say another word. Fred ran up to Erin and gave her a hug.  
"there gonna keep you in here for the night" Fred explained and sat on the chair beside her. they both smiled.  
"last night... was the best night of my life" Erin whispered.  
"mine two" Fred whispered, putting the thought odd Erin being half veela at the back of his mind.


	12. Ignorince

Every morning, Erin kept throwing up chunks. it wasn't pretty, George said she probably eat to many puking pastels, but it was always in the morning. One day, five weeks after that night, Erin started ignoring Fred. when he walked up to her, she speed walked away from him. One night, Erin was packing her bags when Fred came in.  
"okay, what is your problem?" he spoke sternly. Erin said nothing but continued packing. Fred huffed.  
"fine, if you not going to talk to me, at lease can you tell me where you are going" Erin looked up.  
"I'm moving into the slytherin common room" she said looking up at the ceiling. Fred's heart cracked.  
"B-But, but why?" Fred cried.  
"because I'm a slytherin!" she yelled, he voice breaking. and with that, she picked up her bags and head towards the door, but stopped.  
"I think its best if our relationship ended" she turned around.  
"and that we should stop being friends all together. slytherin and Gryffindor don't mix" Fred saw a tear fell from her eye and she picked her bags up and walked out the door. leaving Fred alone, his heart had totally been obliviated. he collapsed to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably. Ginny came in and comforted him.

Later that evening at dinner he saw Erin sitting with Malfoy and friends. Tears dripped down into his soup. at least she was happy he thought as he saw her laughing. but I'm not his conscience screamed back. Ginny who was sitting next to him placed a hand on his shoulder. every one around him starred sympathetically but no one dare to ask him what was wrong, in case he burst into tears again. 

it took another few weeks Before Fred started to settle down. soon, anger grew inside of him. it was one night at the feast and Dumbledoor was in mid-sentence when Fred slammed his hands on the table and stood up.  
"okay Erin!" Fred yelled. Erin stopped laughing and everyone in the hall went quiet and starred at Fred.  
"I seriously don't know what your problem is. where you planning this day when you would finally turn you back on me? I was there at the beginning, I helped you when you where scared. I know for one, that you are a half veela. but I don't care. is this what it is? that I found out? well I don't care, you know I love you for whatever you are" Fred went on. he sighed.  
"or is it because we had sex?" there were a few gasps, mostly from the teachers.  
"do you think you can just, sleep with me and then ignore me after? you said your self it was the best night of your life" a few hufflepuff's sniggered.   
"we're supposed to be friends." he spoke more calmly. "we're supposed to be lovers" the whole hall gasped and murmured 'I knew it!' a few others whispered ' a slytherin and a Gryffindor? that cant be right' and with this comment Ginny stood up.  
"I don't see how slytherin's are any different from the rest of you!" Ginny yelled.   
"just because one slytherin bully, yes, I am talking to you Malfoy, is admired by other slytherin's, does not make it a bad house!" with this, George stood up.  
"Erin is one heck of an amazing girl. an amazing slytherin!" and with that Dumbledoor began to clap. soon all of the other table's (even a few from slytherin) where applauding at Fred and Erin. it had been a good dinner and Fred was sure he'd get through to her, he didn't. instead he saw her sobbing onto a wall alone in a corridor. he went up to her.  
"Erin, please, tell me what's going on" Fred rested his hands on her shoulders. she turned around and looked up at him.  
"I'm pregnant"


	13. A Hard Goodbye

"Fred, say something" Erin whispered. Fred was frozen.  
"h-h-how?" he asked.  
"I'm part veela, which means my contraception goes along a lot quicker" she explained. Fred couldn't move. Before Erin could say another word, Professor McGonagall walked up to them. "you two! go to your dormitories" Erin faked a smile and Turned towards the direction of the common room. "you two, Weasley" and with that, Fred collapsed, he could vaguely make out Erin's blurred face before he blacked out.

A few days turned into a week and Fred still hadn't woken up. Madame Pomfrey knew what was wrong with Erin, but never said a word. she examined Fred as shell shocked with emotions.

Erin visited him everyday to say how sorry she was. it was just when the day Fred woke up she wasn't there. Fred's family had just left Hogwarts when Fred woke up, his eyes slowly opened. he looked up and starred into Dumbledore's light blue eyes.  
"good to have you back my friend" and Fred sat up. he soon remembered that Erin was carrying his child.  
"sir, where's Erin?" he asked with scare in his voice.  
"we both agreed that she cannot stay here. she should be walking down to the train by now" and with that, Fred jumped out of his Hospital bed and ran as fast as he could through the school. he skidded down the corridor, jumped over several stairs, and rolled into the entrance hall, with several looks from different people. he looked out into the open grass fields and saw Erin a while away carrying her suitcase.  
"ERIN!" he screamed. she didn't hear him. he ran, so fast it was unbelievable how he could still see his feet. she soon had her suitcase on the train when the panting Fred threw his arms around her.  
"don't go!" he made out.  
"I cant stay here anymore Fred, I have, this child to think about" and she turned around to face him. she smiled weakly.  
"our child" Fred answered and pressed her into him.  
"I cant let you go, I love you too much" he whispered through tears. the sun was setting and the sky had turned a burning orange.  
"I love you two, but, we cant be together" she said as she rubbed his cheek. she showed him his Green scarf. his smile faded. they had one long last final kiss and Erin got on the train. she opened the window.  
"I love you!" Fred yelled over the trains roar.  
"I love you too!" she yelled back and with that, the train rolled away. Erin looked out the window until Fred was out of sight. she felt so strange, that only last year and a bit, her and Fred met in this very compartment. she found the gold chain with the dragon around her neck and smiled. Fred found the necklace of the inscribed heart and smiled as well. and with that smile they both shared, they knew that they'd see each other again one day and that everything, was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys, thanks so much for reading! this is my second story so far on this sight, and i am currently working on the second part of this love story, so stay tuned for part two of the 'collision of houses' saga! please bookmark/ kudos and to leave comments on what you think. thanks :) x


End file.
